Sonic and Amy-classic adventures
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: To celebrate the long awaited return of Classic Sonic in Mania and Forces, we have written a set of adventures, then put (ahem forced) Sonic and Amy along with a few others into them. Starting in sonic CD and going on from there, this is gonna be sweet. Enjoy. Rated M for possible lemons. hiatus for progress isues
1. Chapter 1

"Oh boy! There's the lake where I'm destined to meet Sonic the hedgehog himself!" Said Amy (remember, in Sonic CD she and sonic we're in their early teens, or younger if anything and she didn't wear a red much less purple dress. Instead she wore purple tie shoes with yellow laces, a light orange skirt, and a green shirt. Her quills were in the same style as Sonic's and not brushed down only she had some bangs in front. Sonic was more rounded with tan arms and not much different from his Generations remake)

As she got closer however, she saw a horrible sight. The little planet was in a metalic shell

And was chained to a mountain with Robotnik's face on it. She looked up at the mountain and saw a blue speck running towards it. "Is that sonic?!" she said as she made a b-line strait towards it.

As she got to the base of the chain, she saw the blue speck was sonic the hedgehog! She then saw him jump off the top of the mountain, curl up into a ball and roll off a natural ramp. Then he uncurled and ran up the chain. She then followed him up.

"Alright! So this is little planet! Time to bust some badniks!" said Sonic as he ran through a bunch of hills full of Palmtrees. Amy meanwhile was hiding in a small cave watching the swarms of robots roaming around. She heard some clattering metal and turned to see sonic spin dashing a badnik with a needle like snout that had gotten stuck in the ground. When the robot was destroyed, a flower appeared out of the ground in its place.

Seeing this gave her courage (holy fuck that was cheesy) and she followed him further into the zone. Pretty soon, she saw him run past a sign that said past before a trail of sparkles (seriously?!) appeared behind him. Then he vanished. "Wait a minute, I read that little planet has time warping points scattered around it. So that means he just went back to the past!" Said Amy as she looked at the now backwards sign.

"So this is one of Robotnik's machines. If I destroy this now, it will make a good future in this part of the planet" said Sonic as he jumped on a device with electrical arcs inside of it. He looked around and saw that the robots had all vanished and were replaced with flowers. He nodded before running past a sign that said future and vanishing again.

Back with Amy, she was cornered by a ton of badniks. They were about to catch her when they all blew up. "He did it! He made a good future in this area!" She cheered. She heard running and saw sonic appear again. She ran up to him And hugged him.

"Huh, who are you?" Asked sonic. "I'm Amy Rose! I followed you here because my tarot cards said we were meant to be together!" Said Amy. "Well Amy, you shouldn't be here! You could get hurt, or killed! Robotnik is here and he isn't taking any prisoners!" Said sonic. "But sonic…" Said Amy. "I appreciate you like me, but I have to go and you need to get to safety!" Said sonic. He jumped away from her and ran over to a ring and jumped into it making himself and the ring vanish. "You haven't seen the last of Amy Rose! I'll get you yet soniku!" She said as she left for the next zone.

"So this is the special stage holding the chaos emerald This means Robutnik hasn't gotten it yet!" Said Sonic. He then ran around destroying the UFOs and avoiding the water and grass. "They should do it!" He said as he stopped running. He then looked up and saw a green stone descend from the sky. He put his hands out and grabbed it. This doesn't look like a chaos emerald..oh well, I still better collect all seven!" He said as he appeared in the next zone.

After he finished the zone. He saw Amy running towards him so he ran off hoping she hadn't seen him.

In the next area, things were different. The trees were more mechanical but in a good way. They had neon star shaped lights in them and there was water flowing in pipes around the area. The sky was clear and there were no badniks. He ran around destroying item monitors before he came to an open area.

"Ohohohohoh! Prepare yourself you nasty needle mouse! FOR MY EGG-HVC-001 MECHA!" Said Robotnik as he descended in a walker with bumper arms. Sonic quickly ran behind it and bashed it a few times making its arms fall off before it fell apart and Robotnik flew away on a jet pack. On his way away he spotted Amy behind a tree. "If I can use my Hyper Metal Sonic to catch her, I could use her to make sonic give up!" He said to himself.

"Soniku!" Cooed Amy as she ran up to him as he destroyed a capsule making flowers appear. "What did you just call me?" Asked Sonic. "It's my name for you since it sounds cuter!" Said Amy. Sonic groaned. "I'm coming with you!" She said. "No! You can't be here Amy!" Shouted sonic as he ran off. "I'll get you yet my darling!" She said as she looked at a map she had found in a badnik.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, talk about collision chaos! Said sonic as he ran into a zone full of bumpers. He had just stopped running when he spotted Amy standing in the only clear path. "SONIKU!" She squealed. "Oh no…" groaned sonic as she jumped and hugged him.

"I knew you'd come this way!" Said Amy. "Fine, you can come with me if you get off me" sighed sonic. He knew if she found him in this vast maze of bumpers and springs, she would follow him to hell and beyond. Amy cheered but stopped when she saw the time stone he was carrying. "Woah, you got a time stone?!" She gasped.

"So that's what this is? I knew this wasn't a chaos emerald" said sonic as he pulled his arm back to toss it. "NO! WAIT" shouted Amy. "Why?" Asked sonic. "It may not be a chaos emerald, but as long as you get them all, little planet will have a good future for each zone you get one in" she said. "Oh, thanks" said sonic. "Anything for you sonic!" She said happily.

They walked a little farther before they came to a wall of spikes. "Oh man, how do we get past here?!" Said sonic. "Wait, do you hear something?" Asked Amy. "It sounds like a jet of some sort!" Said sonic, suddenly a metal doppelgänger of sonic smashed through the spikes and punched sonic away. "Hey! Who are you!?" Shouted sonic. The robot ignored him and grabbed Amy before picking her up and flying away. "HELP ME SONIIIIIIIIIiiiiiic…" She screamed as she was carried off. "Grr, hang on Amy…ill get you back" said sonic as he rolled into a tunnel. "I stand rudely corrected about Robotnik taking no prisoners" he grumbled as he bounced around on the bumpers and flippers.

(Tidal Tempest)

Oh man, I hate water" Said Sonic as he jumped into the depths below before being pulled into a tube.

(Quartz Quadrant)

"Why are there so many conveyer belts here?! There's nothing to carry!" Shouted sonic as he ran against the high speed treadmill Robotnik trapped him on.

(Wacky Workbench)

"STUPID"…(boing)…"CHECKERED"…(boing)…"BOUNCY"…(boing)…"ASS"…(boing)…"FLOOR"…(boing) shreaked sonic as he was repeatedly sent high into the tesla coils above where he could only hope he wouldn't be cooked by the electricity.

(Stardust Speedway)

"YOU…..WHERE DID YOU TAKE AMY?!" Shouted sonic as he ran up to the Robotic version of himself. "Listen carefully sonic because I will only say this once. Your girlfriend is at the end of this raceway. I

There is also a door set to close Behind the winner. You will race this robot version of yourself to get to the end. If you win, you don't die to my laser and you get your little princess back. If you loose however, you get incinerated by my beam and your girlfriend becomes a robot!" Said Robotnik as he flew overhead.

The door opened and sonic took off. Everything was going fine until he looked behind himself and saw metal sonic charging forward covered in electricity. Sonic jumped over it and then ran past it. This went on for a bit before they saw a gateway ahead. "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do! Strange isn't it?!" Shouted sonic.

Sonic looked at metal and saw it preparing to win using his electric dash so in a last ditch attempt to win, he jumped on metal knocking him out but also taking heavy damage. He then ran through the gate which shut behind him leaving metal to crash into it and fall to its doom. He then did a spin jump and cut through the ropes tying Amy to a pole nearby.

"Thank you sonic! You saved me!" She said. They looked up and saw Robotnik flying off toward a large building in the distance. "That must be his base. I need to run him out of there" said sonic. "I'm coming too!" Said Amy. "Amy, this is the reason you were kidnapped in the first place. You can come as far as the doorway into the base but no farther until I beat Robotnik" said sonic.

"Excuse me! Im not some little kid! I drive my own car you know" said Amy. "Well driving a car is one thing. Taking on a man with an IQ of at least 300 is something much bigger" said sonic. "Fine, but as soon as you beat him, I'm coming to make sure you're ok" said Amy. "You look no more than ten If not younger" said Sonic. "Your like 12" said Amy. "Riiiiight" said Sonic.

So how are we going to get there" asked Amy. "Hang on tight Amy" said sonic as he picked her up and speed off toward the base.


	3. Chapter 3

The boss fell down and the base began to crumble around him. Amy then ran up. "Sonic, what's happening?!" She cried. "Robotnik hit the self destruct switch! He's trying to take us out with him!" Said sonic. He grabbed her bridal style and then ran out of the final zone.

He jumped off of little planet and looked up along with Amy at the little planet as it shed its chain and and began to shake. Then a picture of sonic appeared in the sky before dissapearing as the planet flew higher up before warping away.

"Look there Sonic!" Said Amy as she pointed at Robotnik who was flying away laughing and holding a time stone. "Oh hell no! You aren't getting away with that time stone!" Shouted sonic as he picked up a rock, spun on the ground, then sent the rock flying into Robotnik's ship blowing it up and making him loose the time stone.

"Sonic! You did it!" Shouted Amy as she kissed him. "Um, thanks Amy" said Sonic. "Oh soniku? Can you take me home?" She asked. "Um, sorry, I gotta run Amy" said sonic as he ran off. Amy pouted.

"Man, she must really like me" said Sonic as he ran. Hey sonic, I'm back from my trip! Did anything fun or interesting happen?" Called tails from the tornado as he flew along side sonic. "Hey tails. All you missed was Robotnik's latest failed plan which was to take over little planet using its time travel capabilities" said sonic. "So nothing new then?" Said tails.

"Well I did meet a girl named Amy who I had to save and there was a robotic version of myself I had to race" said sonic. "Aw man! I'm guessing by the lack of cargo you're carrying that you didn't bring the robot back for me to study" said tails. "Sorry little buddy, too dangerous" said sonic.

By and by, he began to get letters from Amy in the mail. At first he payed them no mind and just assumed she'd find some other boy. But that all went down the drain when She kept sending him letters saying how much she loved him, how they should go out to see a movie some time, or other lovey dovey things like that all covered in Xs and Os…mainly that he was the only boy she would ever go out with..

It was winter by now and he had gotten sick with some bad cold. (I don't know what kinds of colds hedgehogs get apart from rabies and cancer but he is a hybrid and very advanced so I doubt

he'll get those. You know what, fuck it! Lets just assume he helped tails build a snowman and then got a cold from being cold even though that's medically, scientifically, and all other forms of literally impossible)

He couldn't even get out of his bed Without falling down. Tails being the dear friend he is decided the best corse of action was to find someone who could take care of him since he was too young (tails was about five or eight years old at the time I'm pretty sure)

He was looking around the house he and sonic shared for any evidence of sonic's family when he came across Amy's letters. He thought that Amy was like his sister so he dialed her number which she had kindly included in every letter so sonic could call her for a date (which he obviously didn't do)

Amy had been looking at a picture of sonic she had found in the daily paper (it's a big deal if you save the world from a maniacal genius) when her phone rang. Hoping it was sonic calling her finally, she ran over and answered it.

"Hello, Amy Rose speaking" she said. "Hello Amy. I'm tails, a friend of sonic's and his room mate. I'm basically his adopted brother" said tails. "Nice to meet you. So is sonic there?! Did he want to date me?!" Asked Amy. "Oh, so you're his girlfriend. Well, sonic is sick to the point where he can't get three steps away from his bed without ending up on the floor. I'm too young to take care of him so I was hoping I could leave him with you until he gets better" said Tails. "Of course Tails! Bring him right over!"said Amy. "Ok, I'll use the tornado and I'll be over there in about five to ten minutes!" Said Tails.

"What's the tornado?" Asked Amy. "Oh, it's sonic's biplane. Sonic usually stands on the wings while I drive but he's too sick so he'll be better off in the backseat" said Tails. "He has a biplane?!" Asked Amy. "Yeah, he got it after he beat Eggman the first time when he tried to take over South Island about one or two years back" said Tails. "Well bring him over and I'll be more than happy to take care of him" said Amy. "Talk to you when I get there, bye" said Tails as he hung up the phone.

"Hey sonic, since I'm too young to take care of you while your sick, I got someone special to you who can and I'm taking you there in the tornado" said tails as he walked into sonic's room. "Ok, who is it?" Asked sonic. "It's a secret" said tails as he helped sonic to the plane.

Soon, they were at Amy's house. Tails knocked on the door which Amy opened immediately. "Soniku!" She called to him. "Not again…" Groaned sonic as he sank lower into his seat. "Ok. I'll bring him to your couch Amy. I've got some work I need to do" said tails as he got sonic into her house.

Once tails had left. Amy came out of the kitchen with some soup. "Here you go sonic! I made it for you!" She said as she fed it to him. "Amy I-(ulp)-don't need you-(gulp)-to feed me the-(swallow)-soup" said sonic in between mouthfuls.

"Nonsense! Tails said and I quote, 'he's so sick that he can't get three steps out of bed before he falls on the floor" said Amy as she fed him the last of the soup. "Yeah, ok. Can I at least watch some tv?" Asked sonic. "Sure sonic" said Amy as she turned on the television in front of the couch.

"We now return to to our annual chili dog eating competition!" Said the anouncer. "Oh man, I knew I was missing something important! I need to get down there!" Said sonic before turning his head and coughing uncontrollably. "Oh no you don't! You're too sick to do anything but sit here and watch. Now I'm going to get you some tissues!" Said Amy.

As soon as amy left the room, sonic got up, and wobbled over to the window before he fell over on his back. Amy heard the crash and rushed in to see sonic on his back on the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out about his Robotnik brand fail. "Sonic! I told you to lay down and rest" she scolded as she dragged him back to the couch. "But Amy!" Groaned sonic.

"I'm going to get you some more soup" she said as she went away again. "I gotta get to the chili dog competition!" Said sonic as he got up again and made his way over to the door but fell over again.

On his belly this time.

Amy came back in and once more dragged him to the couch. This time she wrapped him in a blanket and took his shoes and put them on a shelf using a step ladder. "You know you can't leave without your shoes sonic, if you stay here, I'll make you some chili dogs…but only if you behave yourself" said Amy. She then left the room once more.

"Ugh, just my luck to get stuck sick in an overprotective, overcompensating, boyfriend seeking girl's house" said sonic. "And I can't go anywhere because I want a chili dog so dang bad!" He added as he looked at the tv which was showing a travel commercial including the Emerald and Green Hill, Marble, Starlight, Aquatic Ruin, and Casino Night zones.

"Trust us! You need to take this once in a lifetime travel deal! It includes a two way trip around South Island and West Side Isle! Take tours of multiple ancient ruins In Laybirinth, Marble, And Aquatic Ruin Zones! Go gambling in Casino Night Zone! Go nighttime window shopping at Starlight Zone! And sleep under the stars in Emerald and Green Hill! But hurry or you'll miss out on this deal with your trip starting in just seven months when our cruse liner is ready!" Said an anouncer. "You can even customize your trip as you take it!" He added.

Meanwhile, Amy was listening to a radio in the other room and heard this commercial. A plan then began to form in her head as she listened to the anouncer.

She came back to see sonic had stayed put finally. "Here's your chili dogs sonic. Made with love!" Said Amy happily. "FINALY! Thank you Amy" said Sonic as he reached out for the plate. "Oh no you don't! You can't even lift a spoon!" Said Amy as she pushed his arms back down. "But how am I going to eat them then?!" Asked Sonic. "I'll feed them to you" said Amy as she cut a piece off of one of the chili dogs and fed it to him.

'Oh man….' Thought sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy took care of sonic until he was feeling better. Tails eventually came by and took him home. A week or so later though, Amy's letters started coming in again. He skimmed them just to see what was up with her but other than that, he didn't pay them any mind.

That is however until he got a letter that was in the same type of envelope Amy always used that has the Eggman empire symbol on its stamp that said "high priority mail-one hour shipping' on it. He opened it up and read it.

'Dear Sonic,

I have captured your girlfriend. Don't worry, she is fine…for now. Listen carefully, You will bring me all seven chaos emeralds. Meet me in my metropolis zone base. If you don't follow these instructions to a t, I will turn her into a robot. You have one day before your girlfriend is no more starting from when you open this letter. Better start running Sonic…

Your favorite Evil genus,

Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

P.S. If you bring that two tailed fox, the time limit immediately gets reduced to zero and I Robotisize the girl immediately.'

"That Egg is so gonna get scrambled!" Said Sonic as he ran out the door.

Sonic quickly gathered the chaos emeralds and then rushed through metropolis zone. Soon, he went through a transporter and ended up in a room with a large one way observation window out of Sonic's reach. There was a contraption in the center of the room that had seven holes in it.

"Alright Robotnik! I brought the emeralds! Now what?" Called Sonic. The window turned transparent and behind it was Robotnik at a control panel as well as a device that had a round base with a collapsable pipe over it. Between the base and the currently folded up pipe was a glass capsule holding Amy captive inside.

"Put the emeralds into the slots and back away slowly Sonic. Then we will discuss what will happen next. And don't even try that trick where you turn golden because if you do, I make the girl into a robotic replacement for the one you broke" said Robotnik. Sonic walked forward and put to emeralds into the device. It then descended into the floor where a hatch closed over it.

"Now that you don't have the emeralds, you can't turn golden even if you wanted to" said Robotnik.

"I gave you the emeralds! Now let Amy go" said Sonic. "I said we would discuss it. Unfortunately, I don't have anything to say" said Robotnik as he pressed a button on the control panel. "Robotisizer startup sequence initiated. Transformation beam will fire in T-minus one minute" said the computer.

"Hey egg n' cheese! You forgot one crucial thing about the emeralds" said Sonic. "What's that?" Asked Robotnik. "I only need to be near the emeralds to turn super and since you already set the machine, there's no reason why I shouldn't!" Said Sonic as he jumped in the air and immediately Turned into Super Sonic.

"Beam will fire in approximately fifteen seconds, Doctor." said the computer. Sonic was off like a rocket. He smashed through the window and through the glass capsule. Unfortunately, the metal tube came down and shut them both inside!

Robotnik could hear Sonic trying to get out. "Too bad for you both, that tube is made of a metal resistant to hedgehog quills. There's no way either of you are getting out in time" he said. "Three-Two-One-ignition!" Said the computer. Multiple beams of light shone out of the metal tube.

Robotnik laughed as he watched the machine. Suddenly, a warning alarm sounded. "Warning! Chaos energy overload. Transformation is currently at fifty percent. Continuing the process could be dangerous" said the computer. "CONTINUE THE PROCESS! I've come way too far this time to fail!" Shouted Robotnik.

One Minuit later, the alarm turned into a siren with flashing red lights. "DANGER! DANGER! Chaos energy levels have reached critical. Transformation at Ninety five percent. Continuing the process will result in a cataclysmic explosion destroying all mater within a six mile radius!" Said the computer. "Grrrrr…SHUT IT DOWN" said Robotnik.

The sirens and lights ceased and the pipe opened filling the room with steam. When it cleared, Robotnik saw that sonic and Amy were made of metal all but their optics which were either red or green. (Red for sonic green for Amy). Amy's dress was segmented overlapping orange metal rings and her blouse looked the same as it did before only it was Made of metal. She had what looked like a HDMI port on her back. Sonic looked like metal sonic did only he had a similar port on his back above the jet and his hands were white instead of silver.

"This is perfect! Not only did I actually win, I have two robotic hedgehogs. One as a replacement for my Hyper Metal Sonic, and another as a bonus! But best of all, I FINALY killed Sonic The Hedgehog!" Cheered Robotnik. He took a Minuit as he regains his composure then he turned to his new 'robots' "ok, I need to come up with new names for you….I got it. Either Metal Sonic 2 or Super Metal Sonic since you are not as good as your inorganic counterpart. And as for you..what even was your name? I think Sonic called you Amy...so I dub you: Robo Amy. Anyways, I'm a fair man so I will give you time to get settled in and get used to your abilities" said Robotnik as he turned and left.

Amy turned to Sonic and waved a claw in front oh his face. "Sonic? Can you hear me?" She asked. "Yeah Amy" said Sonic. "Thank god!" She said as she hugged him. She then let go. "So what do we do now?!" She asked. "I don't know…" Said Sonic As he looked around. "I can't believe Robotnik finally beat me…." Said Sonic as he looked at his metal hands.

Amy looked in thought for a moment before she walked up to sonic and clonked his head making a clanging sound. Sonic rubbed his head. "Ouch…what was that for Amy?!" He said. "The sonic I fell in love with would never give up! He would keep on fighting no matter what Robotnik did to him! What happened to that sonic?!" She asked.

"Thanks for the pep talk Amy….lets go take this as an opportunity to explore. You never know if I might have to come back here some time" said Sonic. "But this place is huge" said Amy. Sonic looked at his chest. "I think I can manage" he said as he grabbed her hand and then powered up his jet.

He took off faster than normal down the hallway. "Sonic slow down!" Amy screamed as they headed straight for a wall. Sonic glided to a much slower speed just in time to turn the corner. "Sorry Amy. Hashtag Gottagofast" he Chuckled. Amy rolled her optics. "I never thought you would say something like that" she said.

They came to a covered transport tube. "Sonic, what's this? Why are you stopping here?" Asked Amy. "It's a covered transport tube. If you break the top, you can jump inside and travel along it to a new area" said Sonic. "How do you so that?" Asked Amy. "Let's see if this new body can still curl up" said sonic. He jumped in the air and successfully curled up before landing on the pipe and breaking the top. He then landed on his feet next to Amy.

"Are you sure about this sonic? What If this pipe leads to something dangerous?!" Asked Amy. "Robotnik doesn't ever put transport tubes that lead to somewhere more dangerous than the place where they begin is. It's just something he doesn't do" said Sonic before he jumped into the tube. Amy followed him. (I'm only Assuming she can curl up since she is a hedgehog and also SegaSonic logic)


	5. Chapter 5

The two traveled through the pipeline and came out in a different part of the base that was much more mechanical. "Where are we now?" Asked Amy. "It looks like a factory of some sort" said Sonic as he looked at a conveyor belt carrying what looked to be metal plating and badnik parts.

"I'm gonna shut this thing down!" Said sonic. "Hold on sonic, if you did that, then wouldn't Robotnik know somethings up with us since his factory just got ruined right after he turned us into robots? He could get angry and melt us down or something else horrible!" Said Amy fearfully.

"Oh darn…your right" said Sonic. "What would you do without me?" Said Amy happily. Sonic rolled his optics in exasperation.

"Hey sonic, I was wondering something" said Amy as they were walking around trying to find a map of the base. "Yeah?" Said Sonic. "I read in a report about Robotnik's inventions that if someone is robotisized I think it was, they can't think for themselves anymore. How come that didn't happen to us?" She asked.

"If I had to guess, it was because of the chaos energy overload I caused" said Sonic. "Well, whatever I was, I'm glad it was a factor" said Amy. "Same here" said sonic. "Hey, isn't that a warp ring?" Asked Amy as she pointed to a giant golden ring floating in the air. "It looks like a special stage gate…but if Eggman has the emeralds, how is one even active?" Asked sonic. "I don't know but maybe it is a way out of here" said Amy.

They both jumped into the ring. The next thing they knew, they were in a giant half pipe. "Oh man, not this one…" Groaned sonic. "What do you mean 'not this one'?" Asked Amy. "I just really hate this particular form of special stage. You need to run through this half pipe and collect as many rings as you can while avoiding the bombs" said sonic.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too hard" said Amy. "The problem is that the bombs can appear in any part and either in rows, clumps, strings, or at random. If you don't get a certain amount of rings before you pass each Checkpoint, you get kicked out of the special stage and the bombs make you loose at least ten rings and can time you hit one" Said sonic. "Oh, well you've done it before, I'm sure you can do it again" said Amy.

The two completed the special stage and then ran through another ring at the end. They then appeared in green hill zone. "That could have gone better…" Said sonic as Amy was pulling some shrapnel from a bomb out of his arm joint. "Well at least we are made of metal…otherwise we would probably be dead from all those explosions" she said.

"Well my house it this way. Tails is probably in the workshop in The basement. I'm sure he will have some ideas on how to fix this" said Sonic. "Lead the way" said Amy. "Alright, but to get there, we need to go through those loops and I'm not sure, no offense, that your fast enough to make it through them" said Sonic.

"I've been wondering about those. Is there some alternate route?" Asked Amy. Not really, this whole place hat two real appearances and the one it takes on depends on your skills and speed. One is a giant maze of ramps, hills, loops, and bridges, the other is a segmented natural raceway. If you are fast and skilled enough you can take the top route through it and get around really fast. But if you are too slow and don't know what your doing, you'll fall to the bottom path and then have to navigate around a bunch of springs, spikes, fatal drops, and other potential hazards" explained sonic.

"Can you carry me there, I doubt I can make those kinds of jumps" said Amy. "Fine…hang on" said sonic as he picked her up then sped off using his jet. "WOAAAAH! SLOW DOWN!" Screamed Amy. "I can't, this path leads over a pit full of spikes!" Said sonic as he was running..er…flying along a corkscrew path. "Whatever you do, don't look down!" He said. "I can't tell which way up or down!" Shouted Amy.

Tails looked out the window and saw a blue speck coming towards the house. "That must be Sonic!" He said. As the speck got closer, he saw that it was, to him, an imposter. "That must be the metal version of sonic he told me about! I gotta deactivate it before it kills me!" He said as he ran to the basement.

"Almost there Amy" said sonic. "Thank goodness….." Groaned Amy. "I can see tails from here" said sonic. "Wait…what's he holding?" Asked Amy. "It's probably a wrench or something" said Sonic. They got to tails a few moments later. Sonic was about to say hello when tails whipped out a remote control and a trapdoor opened underneath them. Then they blacked out.

They woke up a few hours later in a room full of tools, gadgets, and things they didn't know the purpose or function of. Sonic tried to lift his head but he found it impossible. All he could really do was turn it to either side. He looked to his right and saw Amy was in a similar predicament.

A door opened somewhere behind them and they heard footsteps before tails asked into view holding the remote from earlier in one hand, and a toolbox in the other. "Tails! Let me go!" Said sonic. "No way. I don't know how you got back here from little planet but I'm not letting you accomplish your goals, you metal copycat!" Said Tails.

"Tails, he's not metal sonic! He's the real one!" Said Amy. "Oh sure I bet you were just programmed to say that!" Said Tails. "Tails, knock it off! Robotnik kidnapped her again, tricked me into giving him the emeralds, then turned us both into robots!" Said Sonic. "Whatever, he probably told you to say that so that you could come in here, steal all my inventions and stuff, then bring it back to him!" Said tails as he got a screwdriver and pliers out of his toolbox. "Tails…what are you going to do with those?!" Asked Amy.

"I'm going to take you both apart so I can see how Robotnik builds his robots to be so much like the real thing. Maybe I can even get some sort of advanced parts for my plane from the scraps that are left of you two!" Said Tails as he walked up to sonic and began to try and take him apart much to his and especially Amy's complete and utter horror.

"WAIT!" Shouted Sonic. "What?" Said Tails. "I can prove its me. I can tell you how we met!" Said Sonic. "Go on…" Said Tails. "Ok, so you use to be bullied because you liked building things and for your two tails. Then you saw me running and that gave you courage.. Later, you found the tornado which had broken down so you fixed it and upgraded it. I found you working on it and then we became friends!" Said sonic quickly.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry sonic!" Said tails. As he ran to pick up the remote and pressed a button. The magnets holding sonic and Amy let them go. Yeah, well we're going to have to talk about this later. Also, how come we can still think?" Asked Amy. "Correction, someone who is robotisized can still think for themselves, they just can't act for themselves. They know exactly what they are doing and are completely aware of their surroundings subconsciously, but the main part of their mind is completely obedient to Robotnik. And to know how you two are not in that state, I would have to know what happened" said Tails.


End file.
